Drop Your Inhibitions
by KeyLimePie14
Summary: One-shot. Samantha Puckett's philosophy of life was always, "cross any line that reads 'DO NOT CROSS'", so she wasn't really sure why she always avoided the line between her and Freddie's friendship like a plague. WARNING: slight language. SamxFreddie.


**I wrote this in an hour. Sorry if it's crap. I just thought the idea was cute... Before anyone thinks, 'she's updating a one-shot when she has five other stories?' yes I know. Things are a bit...slow. I apologize. I'm hoping to update and complete everything by Thanksgiving break, but we'll see how that goes. *shrug***

**Anyway, enjoy this.**

**If that's possible..**

* * *

**".'Stop' Is Really Code For 'Go'."**

**FanFic by: KeyLimePie14**

* * *

Samantha Puckett had just broken her own damn rule. All because of one boy.

One boy that now sat beside her in that small, cramped excuse for a car. He told her to stop and stop she did. Now she was stopped at the stop sign, her head meeting the steering wheel and bouncing off repeatedly. Freddie was giving her a concerned look from the passenger seat, but she was too wrapped up in beating her head off the steering wheel until she couldn't _see straight _that she didn't notice.

A horn honked and Freddie glanced out of the rearview mirror to find a line of cars behind them. He nudged Sam, softly, apprehensively telling her she needed to go. She lifted her head up slowly and slammed on the gas pedal, causing the car to lurch forward. Freddie flew forward, reaching his hand out to the dashboard to brace himself from hitting the windshield.

"Sam, what the hell? You realize that you were at that stop sign for over a minute, right?" Freddie calmed down enough to take his eyes off of the road and glance at her. He couldn't see her face as her blonde curls were covering it, but he judged by the way her hands gripped the steering wheel that it would have been best had he not said anything.

"I fucking know that, Fredward. Just shut up." Freddie nodded his head and sat back, eyes back on the road. Freddie wasn't sure how he was supposed to teach her how to drive if he wasn't allowed to talk, but that was beside the point.

Sam took a deep breath and reached over to turn up the radio, despite the fact that Freddie told her not to as it would distract her. She just didn't give a flying shit at this moment. Anything she'd ever known had somehow crashed around her in not just the last ten minutes, but the past twelve hours.

_She stepped up to the door opposite to the one she usually found herself in front of. The tenants of her usual door were out of town and had been for two weeks. She was going stir-crazy in that house with her mother. Thus, the reason she was knocking on the dork's door._

_She knocked once,_

_Twice,_

_Three times._

_Answer. The door was pulled open, revealing a disheveled Fredward Benson. He looked the blonde girl up and down, taking in her usual outfit up to the annoyed look on her face and stepped to the side to let her in._

_Just like that._

_As if he'd been expecting her. Sam didn't bother to question it as she stepped inside._

Sam couldn't even remember the last time she'd been in Freddie's apartment. Nor could she remember the last time she'd felt the urge to hug him, like she'd done while at his house. She was seriously beginning to wonder if something was wrong with her.

Her whole life she knew how things were. There was always a line that read, "DO NOT CROSS", and she would find any way possible to defy that. Just for the thrill of being defiant. She knew what crossed the line and what just teetered on it. Every Stop sign was just like a taunt, begging her to keep going and ignore the white-lettered warnings. So more times than not she'd done as her dare-devil side told her instead of what the law seemed to preach over and over.

She freely did this with everything but her and Freddie's relationship. The line on that seemed to be drawn out with a massive brick wall. She could never find the right tools to tear that wall down, not like she ever felt the need to _try. _Things had always seemed to flow smoothly enough with the wall intact, why bring down a wall just to create a war? That was her philosophy on it.

But the actions she'd performed in the last twelve hours contradicted that philosophy. Were things changing between her and the nub?

After all, he _was _the one she'd asked to teach her to drive. She shook her head slightly. No, that was just because he was a much better driver than anyone else she knew. And out of desperation for her license she'd caved and asked him.

Because he was only the most obvious choice and for no other reason than that.

"Sam, you just ran a red light." Freddie sighed, exasperated as his grip on the arm rest slackened just a little. "Again." He added, cringing when he felt the car jerk to the side of the road, stopping quickly. "Sam…that's not even leg…" His voice trailed off as he felt a whirlwind of fists buffeting his chest as hard as the petite girl could throw them. He raised his hands up to grab her fists, anything to stop the pain that made it harder for him to breathe.

"Stop it, Fredward. Dammit, just take it." She growled, her fists coming higher up at his face. He yelped in surprise as her left hand connected with his jaw, making a sickening popping sound. He finally got a hold on her fist and held her back, his larger hands clasping over her smaller fists. They locked eyes in a short staring contest, both of them panting hard from the previous burst of hostility. "Just…let me hit you. You can never just take it like a man, can you?" She grumbled again, this time the words not harboring as much ferocity as before. Freddie cautiously shook his head.

"No." He replied, his voice shaking a little. He didn't understand the blonde's actions. Then again, he never did. He was still confused as to why they were even here, together, at this moment.

"Why the fuck not?" Her eyes bore into his, the blue mimicking the flame of a gas burner. Freddie gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, trying to relax her hand. She stared down at his hand over top of hers and pulled it back as if she'd just touched fire. She pulled her hand back so fast that she lost her balance hovering above him and crashed down into him. She mumbled a string of curses under her breath and tried to heave herself off the boy, her cheeks flaming red.

In a brief second of courage, possibly spurred on by Sam's embarrassment, Freddie reached an arm behind her back, pulling her down to him. Sam struggled against his grip, grunting. Freddie knew he should've let her go, but he was this far and he wasn't letting go that easily.

"Chill out." His voice sounded foreign, but his fingers brushing against her face felt even more foreign. "Sam, it's alright." He whispered, meeting her eyes.

"What have you been smoking, Benson?" Her voice was shaky, and she chuckled nervously, unsure of herself in this situation. Freddie chuckled at her.

"Nothing." He replied playfully. "My dealer is out of town." She punched him on the shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could get you anything you wanted." Freddie's eyebrow quirked.

"What if…." He spoke softly and slowly, "What I wanted…was you?" Sam's breath hitched and she couldn't find the words to respond. So this was what the past twelve hours were leading up to?

Freddie smirked, he knew she was nervous. He could feel her heart beating quickly against his chest. He brought his face the short distance to hers, connecting their lips for the second time in their short lives.

And just like that the brick wall crumbled, leaving yet another "DO NOT CROSS" line in the dust.

Maybe there wasn't anything wrong with her after all.

* * *

**Review if it's not too much trouble.(: *whew* Now that this is done I'm off to take a nap... Yesterday was tough. xP Late!**


End file.
